Endings Without Stories
by SammySummer
Summary: 1 - Serie de pequeñas historias sin principio y sin final... todas sasuhina... Espero les guste y comenten c:
1. Selfish

**Género:** Romance/ Sobrenatural

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Autor:** Jazzy

Naruto no me pertenece, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>***** <strong>Selfish<strong>*****

oOoooO _Tonight when everything turns silence and dark, You'll take me with you_OoooOo

La luna nueva se mostraba más bella de lo normal y parecía estar incluso más cerca de la Tierra.

En ese balcón, apartado del bullicio del baile de disfraces que su familia organizaba, se encontraba ella, el viento mecía sus largos y oscuros cabellos. Se sentía tan bien el frío aire de la noche colándose hasta sus huesos. Estaba tranquila pero impaciente.

Una fría mano tomó la suya, ella sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Había llegado.

De un ligero movimiento la giró hacia él, y sus grises ojos que antes se encontraban tan concentrados en las constelaciones ahora se reflejaban en los oscuros ojos de él. Incluso con aquel antifaz cubriendo su bello rostro, notó su ansiedad y el brillo de su mirada la descolocó. _Se tornó roja._

Sintió su roce, como su mano se deslizaba por su brazo y luego encarcelaba su cintura, mientras la otra acariciaba su rostro, engatusándola, _hipnotizándola._

- Tranquila. Su susurro la puso aún más nerviosa. Podrían descubrirlos. Su familia ya se las olía.

Notó su aliento, este iba acercándose a su cuello.

- A-Aquí no... - sintió un punzante dolor y después también un enfermizo placer. Relativamente fue sintiéndose mareada y débil.

- Sas, Sasuke… me... e- estoy- Se separó muy lento de ella como contra su voluntad con un hilo de sangre cayendo por sus labios.

La miró muy detenidamente, y muy profundo como descifrándola, se sentía expuesta, desnuda ante él. Como era usual y a ella le gustaba su manera de mirarla.

- Me eres irresistible Hinata.- Lo dijo con el mismo tono neutro de siempre, de la misma manera en que le suele hablar, pero esta vez sintió... _deseo_... en su voz.

Le miró y él le sonreía de una manera muy descarada.

- E-Egoísta. Ella también sonrío… una sonrisa seductora y cómplice.

Fue acercándose a ella y la besó. Como solía suceder se dejó porque sus besos eran embriagantes aún con ese ligero sabor a su sangre.

Luego de eso todo fue como un sueño para ella, pues su querido acompañante la dejo retraída, mareada y lo suficientemente débil para no poder poner resistencia ante cualquiera de sus deseos para con ella.

La arrastró hacia el salón, bailó con ella y la guiaba como a una muñeca, jugó con ella toda la noche y amaneció con él. Todo ante la atónita y despectiva mirada de su familia, y aunque tenía una excusa por no oponerse. Ella lo permitía de esa forma, para ella también… _Él le era irresistible_.

* * *

><p>Espero le haya gustado, lo edite porque como lo subí la primera vez quedó un asco... Me dejan sus comentarios? C:<p> 


	2. Smeared Eyes

**Género:** Romance/ Drama

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Autor:** Jazzy

Naruto no me pertenece, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este si tendrá una segunda parte~

***** **Smeared Eye**s *****

El fuerte golpeteo en la ventana, es el que logra despertarla. Se comienza a estirar y alarga sus manos hasta el otro lado de la cama, buscando su calor. Pero lo único que roza es el vacío de la otra mitad de la cama.

Abre con fuerza sus ojos y se levanta exasperada buscando el cuerpo que debía estar yaciendo sobre su cama. Encontró una vela encendida en la coqueta del dormitorio y una foto boca abajo, una foto de ambos en su primera cita.

- Cuando éramos perfectos – _Tu y yo_.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y salió del cuarto. Por todo el apartamento encontró dos velas más. Bajo la última una carta húmeda en ciertas partes, rastros de lágrimas tal vez. Tomó suavemente la carta y buscó el interruptor de la sala. Lo presionó varias veces pero las luces no encendieron. No había luz, por eso las velas. Fue hasta una para apoyarse con su luz, se sentó en la mesa del comedor.

Sonrió al reconocer la letra de Sasuke, pero fue una sonrisa melancólica. Él podía ser un hombre fuerte en todos los sentidos, directo, frío y todo. Pero cuando le costaba decir algo, era un completo cobarde y prefería una carta a decirlo directamente. ¿Qué será esta vez? _Cobarde._

Temblaba por cada frase que leía y aunque trataba de mantenerse serena, no podía y la las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. Terminó de leerla y sintiéndose presa de sus emociones salió corriendo del apartamento.

Eran las 4:30 Am y llovía a cantaros. Estaba en la estación. Esperaba el primer tren que lo llevara lejos de ahí.

- Date prisa maldita sea – Maldijo, porque quería salir de ahí antes que las inmensas ganas por regresar, romper esa carta, abrazar y besar a la hermosa joven que dejaba atrás le ganaran.

- S-Sasuke.

Se tensó de sobremanera, ella estaba ahí. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Giró, algo que no debió haber hecho y la encontró a más de 3 metros de él. Su aspecto lo dislocó. Estaba totalmente empapada pero aún así se distinguían con claridad las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos hinchados. Llevaba la misma camisetilla y pequeños shorts que tenía mientras dormía. Además estaba descalza y temblaba mucho.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – No podía dar marcha atrás aunque daría todo por desaparecer la tristeza de su rostro

- Co- eres un c-cobarde.

- Te llevo a tu casa – Comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

- ¡N-no te acerques! – El se detuvo, no esperaba tal reacción, no en ese momento. – Mentiroso, eres un ¡Mentiroso!

- No es como di – Intentaba defenderse pero ella no le dejaba hablar

- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso y cobarde! – Gritaba ella, pero eran más como gemidos cargados con todo el dolor que puede sentir una persona – Y-yo, yo realmente creía en ti, que te quedarías conmigo – Fue bajando la voz – Creía, creí que me amabas.- Hasta que acabaron como sollozos.

- Yo te amo – Respondió él – Yo no te dejaría por nada ni por nadie – _Por favor deja de llorar_ – Pero es así como te quiero que me doy cuenta de que estar conmigo te hace daño, no es esto lo que

- N-no sigas – Sentía mucho frío y su cuerpo convulsionaba – C-cállate n-no quiero escucharte más – Estaba cansada de todo – S-siempre pensé que tú eras el fuerte valiente y decidido – Todo estaba poniéndose borroso, se sentía enferma, tal vez pronto se desmayaría – Y yo la indecisa, miedosa y débil. Pero vaya ironía… Eres tú quien huye.

La miraba profundamente. No sabía si acercarse y mantener la distancia. La vio temblar demasiado, era como si convulsionara. Se quitó la chaqueta y decidió acercarse. Pero nada más estando a un metro la vio ceder contra el suelo. Corrió hasta ella logrando alcanzarla antes de que se impactara. La abrigó, la abrazó prolongadamente, como queriendo retenerla todo lo que pudiera y que se impregne en él, el aroma de ella.

_Don't give up on me_

- N- no renuncies a mi – Escuchó su susurro y la apretó aún más – N-no me dejes.

Su respiración se tornó suave, y cedía completamente. Se había desmayado. Era el momento aunque su cuerpo no quisiera alejarse del de ella. Rió suavemente, sintiendo cálidas gotas descender por su rostro.

- ¿Porqué tienes que hacerlo tan difícil? – La alejo un poco y luego la acercó sellando sus labios – Por Dios, cuanto te amo, tonta mujer.

La luz del sol atraviesa el vidrio de la ventana pegando directamente en su rostro. Siente entumecido todo su cuerpo, pero insiste en estirarse y levantarse. Se sentó sobre la cama, abrió sus ojos y estos fueron inmediatamente a dar a la mesa del velador. Una vela totalmente derretida y la foto de que vio ayer boca abajo, estaba ahí, viéndola a ella.

Y los recuerdos le pegaron con fuerza. Sasuke la había dejado, se había ido y no volvería. Se sintió mareada. Tal vez todo era su imaginación. Sintió un papel en sus manos. La abrió, la reconoció. Era la carta.

Entonces – Leyendo una y otra vez la carta en sus manos – Él en verdad se fue. P-pero – Esta vez había una línea que no recordaba y que encendió un poco la llama que en ella se había extinguido

Secándose el rostro comenzó a recoger todo. Quizás en verdad esto era necesario.

Creo que… volveré a casa.

* * *

><p><em>Hinata.<em>

_Sé que odias este tipo de comportamiento de mi parte, pero quisiera que entiendas que por mucho que yo te adore hay cosas que no cambian. _

_Hay mucha gente en contra de esto, nos lo han dejado muy en claro. Al principio fue un desafío que decidimos tomar. No era derecho de ellos manejar nuestras vidas. Pero míranos. Somos un desastre._

_A penas y somos bachilleres, vivimos en un lugar que si no fuera porque estaba a tu nombre no podríamos pagar. Las puertas de cualquier lugar están cerradas para ambos. Nuestras familias tienen demasiada influencia y nuestros amigos nos han dado la espalda. _

_El cielo parece jamás despejarse para nosotros, tú has sido por quien he estado afrontando esto y es por eso que me he dado cuenta que no llegaremos a ningún lado, no ahora. Nena tu eres la única que puedes hacer que estos ojos se tornen rojos. Me he cansado que lamentarme ¿Recuerdas las noches que lloramos? Odio verte así, odio no poder hacer nada por mí, por ti, por los dos. Hinata no puedes decir que no lo intentamos, mi amor es hora de decir adiós._

_Me he despertado en medio de la noche silenciosamente para que no despertaras. Ruego para que no despiertes, mi amor no despiertes, esto es por nuestro bien, por tu bien más que por el mío ya que no podría seguir con esto, me derrumbaría ante ti. No es esa la imagen que quiero que conserves de mí, no sabes lo que me cuesta escribir esto. Hinata no me olvides, yo no lo haré._

_Por donde sea que mire encuentro tus ojos, eres hermosa, no hay mujer que siquiera se acerque a ti. Así que no piense que me voy por alguien más. Este no es nuestro momento Hinata, será en otra ocasión nena. Te amo y siempre serás la única para mí._

_Cuando sea el momento iré por ti, aunque lo esté haciendo ahora te aseguro que no renunciaré a ti por siempre._

_Sasuke_

* * *

><p>Diganme que tal les pareció... y Dejenme sus comentarios C: Ya saben sus opiniones o eso~<p>

_cya! C: _


End file.
